


What You Want

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [33]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Someone receives a marriage proposal.





	What You Want

You tug on Seth’s hand as he leads you to his car, “You’ve gotten quiet.” You receive only a nod from him as he opens the passenger door, “Hey…talk to me.”

“Did you know that was going to happen?”

“No!” You lean back against the car, crossing your arms and making sure no one else is leaving the house, “But it’s about time! They’ve been ‘dating’ forever and have kids! He should’ve proposed before I kicked his ass for her.” You pull him to you by his jacket, grinning, “It was just a romantic dinner where my friends got engaged. The smart thing to do is go home and take advantage of me while I’m in such a good mood.”

A smile plays on his lips as he tilts his head back and forth, “Well, since you put it that way…”

“Okay, come on…” You slid into the passenger seat, holding his right hand as soon as he’s in the car. While you make your way to hotel, you are over the moon. Your best friend has finally gotten engaged, and you got to witness it. Now, you had to help her plan everything to the smallest details; you roll down your window, smiling to yourself and enjoy the night air. Nothing in the world could make you more content.

Seth strokes your skin with his thumb, asking, “What’s on your mind?”

“Wondering if she’s going to keep it small or go way…overboard.” You roll your head towards him, smile widening as he focuses on the road, “I can’t believe we were here tonight. It was perfect timing, and – for once in a long time – I didn’t have to hear about it over the phone.”

“You regret your career choice all of the sudden?”

“Not at all, I’m just thankful for small moments that feel incredibly normal.” You pull your hand from his, stroking the length of his hair, “But my career has paid off in ways I never would’ve managed. So…I’m taking it all in—and I’m happy.”

Seth glanced over at you, eased by your touch, “I’m happy, too.”

————————————————————–

Seth had gone to the gym, and you politely declined to get everything at the house in order. There was a list of things you shouldn’t have to worry about while you left town again. Once you had things in order, you plopped down on the couch to catch up on some of your recorded programs. Since Seth hadn’t returned yet, you decided to watch a show that was exclusively yours.

You were nearing the end of the episode when the dryer buzzed; you ignored it watching as your favorites got in a humungous fight and called it quits. Invested in their doomed romance, you could not help but cry – cathartic release. Sure enough, Seth entered with his painfully perfect timing and dropped his gym bag by the door, “(Y/N)!”

You try to wipe your tears before he entered the living room, sweaty and smiling; you clearly fail as his expression falls, “It’s nothing. It was a stupid TV show. I gotta check the laundry.”

“Really?” He catches your face, somewhat smiling at your ability to be caught up, “They’re fictional characters.”

“We’re fictional characters.” You tease, kissing his lips quick and pushing past him. Piling the warm clothes easily into a basket, you hear Seth’s feet shuffle after you, “It’s a one man job.”

Seth snatches some clothes out of your hand, offering an extremely nervous smile, “Why don’t you let me get it? You’ve been doing stuff all day.”

“What’s wrong with you? You act like I haven’t seen worse than dirty laundry.” You allow him to stop you, his fingers clawing at the damp clothes in the dryer before he shoves the smallest handfuls into the dryer, “This is not an all-day process.”

He says nothing, continuing to shuffle, “Did you get our stuff from last night?”

“Yeah, it’s all there boss. Isn’t that what you pay me for?” You stick your tongue at him, crossing your arms when he turns back, “Did you lose something?”

“I might’ve.”

His snappy response causes you to look at the floor when you hear a loud _thunk_! You both look to the floor to see the small, navy blue box. You would say something if you could, but you are too caught off guard.

Instead of saying anything, you grab the full basket of laundry and head to your bedroom. You set the basket down, swallowing hard, and shake your head; there is no way that could’ve been what you thought it was.

“(Y/N)?” Seth’s voice is soft, almost guilty, as he steps into the room, “We gonna talk about this?”

“Talk about what?”

“Come on, don’t do that.”

You start to fold at a fast pace, “I just wanna get this done. Thanks for helping.” When he comes to the foot of bed, his hands reach in and begin to help you. You don’t know how to ask if that was what you thought it was. The two of you had never talked about the future, and you thought that you were doing pretty well with the ‘taking things as they go’ method.

You wait until your thoughts are so jumbled that you have no choice but to spit out questions, “How long have you had that box on you?”

Seth doesn’t look at you, continuing his distracted process, “Awhile.”

“Awhile?” You stop your actions, turning to him, “Just…carrying it around?”

“Letting it burn a damn hole in my pocket.” Seth finally mimics your action, finally facing you, “Then, your friend got proposed to and—you were so happy for them. I didn’t want you to think it was a reaction or something to—the timing seemed terrible, and it’s not perfect now either.”

“Perfect for what?”

“You know what.” He takes your hands in his, taking a deep breath, “This was supposed to be what you deserved, something perfect.”

“I—I don’t know what to say.”

“I won’t ask the question. I refuse to do it because I’m an idiot who forgot to empty his pockets.” Seth released your hands, running his hands along your waist and pulling you flush to him, “But you have to know that I am going to ask you. And you’re gonna say yes.”

“Is that right? What if I don’t want to—do that or anything else for that matter?”

“I trust the way you love me,” His words caused you stiffen, almost ashamed it was so true, “and I know the way I love you.”


End file.
